The Crimson Devil of Konoha
by Chaosangel233
Summary: Mother dead, forced to leave for her heritage. Her mother leaves her only child to reap her vengeance and to become the most powerful kunoichi . A woman's whose name caused fear throughout the shinobi war and her clan and gave her respect as the first truly powerful kunoichi. Her legacy built on blood, death, revenge and her sadistic nature. She became the crimson devil.


A woman of about 30 years of age looked up from the fire that she had crouched next to . This woman had the look's of regal baring, a woman of striking features. She had long black hair, and huge gray eye's that gleamed like crystalized stones.

As she was looking up, she saw a man standing in the doorway. He was wearing in the garb of the famed Takeda clan, a gleaming sword strapped to his side. The woman let out a gasp at he sight of the man who was in her doorway.

Then the woman regained her bearing in front of the man. Then the man spoke " This is the household of Mika Mizumoto". Standing up from her spot near the fire , she then spoke in a regal voice " Yes, what have you come for". She watched carefully as the man looked up and down at her, with an arrogance that those from the high-ranking Takeda clan could only own.

The man in question was taking in her clan garb of the Mizumoto clan. She was wearing a long-sleeved blue shirt, with tuffs of fur around her neck and wrist. She was also wearing long blue pants, with tuffs of fur around the edge of her boots, and the fur came from a of rabbit from the land of water.

That was when the man decided to speak again, addressing the question that Mika had asked him. " Their has been a rumor of child born with the famed talent of the Mizumoto clan , blood justu",giving her nasty grin as if he knew her secret that she thought she had hidden well. While her face remained impassive, on the inside mind was racing with fear and question of who could have told her secret.

The man spoke again" So tell me Mika of the Mizumoto clan we're is the child hiding". Clearing her mind and regaining her regal baring she came up with the most cunning of plans that required her sacrifice but would keep her safe. Giving the man a welcoming smile as if nothing was wrong, a sly gleaming entering her eye's as she opened her mouth to speak.

That was when she her voice became cut off by a small voice, causing Mika's face to turn pale. " Ka-san " a little appeared in the doorway out of a room that was near the fireplace, standing next to a tall and lanky girl who also had long black hair like Mika, but with green eye's. The man ocean blue eye's zoomed in on the source of the small voice. It was a girl who had purple hair with a single black lock of hair that framed her face and had gray-green eyes.

That was when a look of disgust came across the man's face at the sight of the two girl's look's, " You laid with a member of the Takeda clan and produce this" the man said. Before he became cut off by another man who stepped into the doorway , sending Mika into a new wave of panic. As this with sharp and cold eye's surveyed the room before his eye's locked on Mika.

Mika seeing her planning falling apart before she could even begin at, made a quick decision to salvage her plan. Seeing both men staring at her , she saw that she need to manuever their attention solely on her so that Amaya could take Akane her young daughter to the other the opening was in place, Mika face became regal once again and she spoke in a calm voice. Mika said " Amaya take Akane to her room and don't come out until I tell you too", hearing footsteps fade away along with Akane's.

Mika closed her eye's, before she opened them once more , this time her eye's harden like stone. She then spoke once again her voice holding the same regal baring as her face and just harden as her eye's, " I do not know what you speak of, there are no more blood user in the Mizumoto clan. The last blood user's became imprisoned or dead by your clan's hand before my birth". She watched as the first man's face changed to rage , while the second one watched her carefully.

That was when the first man unsheathed his sword pointing it at her belly, while Mika stared at him calmly. That was when the second man spoke for the first time, " My dear do not play me for a fool , I know that you harbor the last blood user. Tell us where the child is at?". Mika continued to remain silent as she eyed the sword at her belly refusing to give in .

Looking up at him she stated coldly " I have no idea what you speak of ,as I said before". The second man spoke again stating " You would dare to defy the decree of the Takeda clan ? ", the man looked at her to see if fear would seem in her eyes, when he saw no fear that was when a smirk appeared on her face. " If you will not tell me where the last blood user is than you will watch as your clan suffers until you surrender the information that we seek" the man stated just as coldly as her.

The man sensed the fear in Mika's eye's and the way her skin went deathly pale. That was Mika knew she would make the last sacrifice for her people and the child that Mika loved beyond herself. That was when Mika stated calmly, " I am the child you search for , I am the last blood user of the Mizumoto clan". She then dropped to her knees as she accepted her fate as the last sacrifice for her people and her child .

She would accept her death with regalness not giving them any satisfaction. She looked up the man from behind the curtain of her hair giving him an icy look " You can do as you please with me, but allow my people freedom and my child freedom as well".

The second man gave her look " As you wish", that was when the first man stabbed sword into her stomach, Mika hacked up blood , as she felt herself bleeding out on to the floor. Opening her eye's as she watched the men leaving the room. Gathering all the strength that she could muster, "Amaya " she gurgled. Suddenly she could hear the tall footsteps of Amaya echoing in the room. She felt the girl fall to her knees next to her. " Mistress Mika what has happened" cried Amaya as tears fell down her face.

Out of the corner of her eye ,she saw her daughter standing in the doorway. Using her arm weakly she beckoned for her child to come forward. She could feel the blood growing around her. She then leaned close to Amaya raising her hand to her cheek and said aloud " Raise my child as your own" . Then Mika leaned in close to whisper her dark plan to Amaya sowing the seed of revenge that would consume Amaya and her daughter .

She then turned to Akane and stated " Come here my child" she watched Akane shuffle close to her. "Akane my daughter, ka-san loves you very much. I want you to use my love to avenge me my daughter" said Mika before she closed her eye's. Amaya with tears still falling down her cheeks that landed on her master , she felt that seed of revenge take place in her heart.

She saw that Akane was becoming more confused and upset by the second , when her mother refused to open her eye's . That was when Akane started to scream "Ka-san " . That was when Amaya's green eye's harden and grew cold, grabbing Akane she walked to the door of the house. Thinking one last thought before she left that house" Don't worry mistress I will complete and honor the mission you assigned me, your plan wills come to fruition and your vengeance".


End file.
